


Rudolph the red nosed reindeer

by spnskinnyballs



Series: Advent Calendar [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/pseuds/spnskinnyballs





	Rudolph the red nosed reindeer

Dean was sat cross legged on Bobby's living room floor. He knew that he would get told off for sitting too close again but Bobby had been on the phone for ages and Dean was slowly scooting closer.

To his right, cuddled up in a blanket was Sam. His little eyes were drifting between the colours on the screen and his cries had calmed to the sound of his big brothers voice.

Dean didn’t like it when Sam cried, and not in the this is the most annoying noise in the world way. He hated it because it meant that Sammy was sad and he didn’t have his mummy around to make him feel better anymore.

So Dean let his little brother play with his hand while he told him stories and soon those cries turned to soft giggles and Dean knew. Knew that he helped, knew that he did something right so he continued to do it, rules be damned.

As the colours on the screen started to glow red, Dean leaned even closer to the screen with awe in his eyes. He knew that this was Sammys favourite part so he didn’t want to miss a thing.

His little fingers patted Sams chest and Dean started to sing along to the words so Sam could understand. Sam always understood his brother.

“Rudolph the red nosed reindeer, had a very shiny nose…”


End file.
